


Mourn

by gelfling



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Streets of Gotham, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelfling/pseuds/gelfling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian drabble set during <i>Battle for the Cowl</i>. His father is dead, and Wayne’s various foster sons are either mad or clinically depressed, and Damian was the only one keeping his priorities together.  137 Words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn

**Mourn**  
137 words

The household mourns without him, and Damian can’t quite bring himself to whip them back into line; leniency is not unknown to the Batman, though Damian can’t see the use in _that_ either.

His father is dead, and Wayne’s various foster sons are either mad or clinically depressed, as befits the shortcomings of their blood.

Grayson should understand after spending the majority of his life tucked under Batman’s wing, but Grayson is far too busy taking over the family business and putting out fires with gasoline to notice a few simple truths.

His father is a legend eternal, a movement in the dark, and a cold draft of stinking air blown straight through the bones.

Damian plans to be more than a man; it is only fitting his father should be fear incarnate.


End file.
